


Words On My Skin

by Singing_Cheshire



Series: Assassin's Creed: Soulmates [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: A whole lot of spoilers, Altaïr might be denying it, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassin's Creed Black Flag spoilers, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (Cristina missions) spoilers, Assassin's Creed Revelations spoilers, Assassin's Creed Spoilers, Assassin's Creed Syndicate Spoilers, Assassin's Creed Unity spoilers, Cute couples wow, F/F, F/M, Maria is just shocked, Most Of It, Most of this is canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idk - Freeform, more characters will be added as time goes on, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Cheshire/pseuds/Singing_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had "soulmate words". The first words your soulmate will speak to you, printed on your skin. Many people were born with it, while many developed them later in life. Some were romantic, and some just friendship. The majority of them were romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Would See Your Eyes Before You Die

Everyone had "soulmate words". The first words your soulmate will speak to you, printed on your skin. Many people were born with it, while many developed them later in life. Some were romantic, and some just friendship. The majority of them were romantic. Sometimes, your soulmate...Well, they didn't have the first words you speak to them. But that's extremely rare for soulmates to not "match".

Maria sat on the ground, tracing the lettering on her left leg with her index finger. Bold, cursive, black writing stretching from her knee to her hip. She hadn't been born with it. She had woken up only a few mornings ago to find it there. The words read: 'I would see your eyes before you die.'

She bit her lip. That worried her slightly. But, no time to focus on that. She had to disguise herself as Robert. It was almost time.

~~l~~

Maria swung her sword at the white-cloaked assassin. He countered her every attack, and it started to piss her off. He killed the guards and Templars that assisted her, then relentlessly struck her over and over again, slicing open her skin in multiple spots and leaving gaping wounds.

Heavily wounded, she fell to her knees, grunting in pain. She pressed her hands to the worst gash, the warm crimson liquid pouring down her clothes. Altaïr grabbed her, harshly pulling her to her feet.

Staring straight at her, he narrowed his eyes. "I would see your eyes before you die," he said, his voice cold as he pulled the helmet off her head.

Maria's heart nearly stopped. She looked straight into his golden eyes as a shocked look twisted his features. She felt the soulmate words on her leg prickle, goosebumps spreading across it as a warm, fuzzy feeling rushed through her blood.

Oh.

Fuck.

Regaining her senses in a split second, she forced a cold look on her face to match his. "I sense you expected someone else," she said casually, fighting to keep her current emotions out of her voice.

"What sorcery is this?" Altaïr snarled.

"No sorcery. We knew you'd come. Robert needed to be sure he'd have time to get away," she replied coolly, amazed that her voice wasn't cracking.

"So he flees?" The assassin growled, his annoyance obvious.

Maria wet her mouth, realizing it was suddenly dry. "We cannot deny your success. You have laid waste to our plans. First the treasure, then our men. Control of the Holy Lands slipped away. But then he saw an opportunity, to reclaim what has been stolen, to turn your victories to our advantage."

"Al Mualim still holds your treasure and we've routed your army before," Altaïr replied, his voice still cold. Maria grabbed his hands, attempting to pull herself out of his grip, but he simply tugged her forward again. "Whatever Robert plans, he'll fail again."

Maria barely paid attention to what she said next, as the prickling on her soulmate words turned into a dull throb, burning slightly.

Altaïr scowled. "Speak sense."

Maria took only a second to remember what she had said. She replied, her voice growing more annoyed as the throb went from dull to a burning, splitting pain. She barely fought back a wince, though her eyebrows furrowed and her lip twitched.

If Altaïr noticed, he didn't care. "That will never happen," he snapped, though his words sounded unsure of that. "They have no reason to."

"Perhaps, but now you've given them one. Nine, in fact. The bodies you've left behind, victims on both sides. You've made the assassins an enemy in common and insured the annihilation of your entire Order," she started talking faster, her tone sounding much more annoyed and urgent as the soulmate words started to prickle again, but painfully this time. "Well done."

"Not nine," Altaïr said simply, pushing her away. "Eight."

Maria stared at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You were not my target. I will not take your life. You're free to go, but do not follow me."

The corners of Maria's mouth twitched, forming the smallest smirk. "I don't need to. You're already too late," she replied, walking away.

"We'll see," came his calm reply.

Maria sighed in relief as the excruciating pain of the soulmate words died down into a simple throb, before disappearing completely. She had gotten away with her life, and she was nearly overjoyed. But, Altaïr had never been afraid to kill other Templars before. Templars who he never targeted specifically.

Her jaw twitched when she realized that that was obviously not the only reason he spared her.

It was true.

They were soulmates.

~~l~~

After her wounds had been tended to, Maria sat on the floor, tracing the words on her leg again. She hadn't died like that sentence had suggested. She was relieved that Altaïr was gone.

But, yet, a small part of her wanted to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue in this is from the first Assassin's Creed game. If there are any typos I missed, I apologize.


	2. What

"What about that one?"

"Oh! She is beautiful..."

"Okay! Then go talk to her?"

Ezio stared at Federico. "Just like that? Talk about what?"

Federico shook his head. "It doesn't matter. See, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls, that anyone who actually talks to them has an advantage! Just make it up as you go."

Ezio looked back at the girl, inhaling deeply, then walked over to her. He stepped in front of her, earning a weird look. He would've said something, but all he could manage was a cheesy grin.

The girl waited for him to say something, then raised her eyebrow. "What."

Ezio felt the words on the back of his hand tingle and blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Why are you just standing there?"

Trying to ignore the tingle, which started turning more into ticklish prickling, he struggled to find the right words. "Oh. Um... Because I... wanted to ask you something. Which is... What's your name?"

The girl scoffed. "Not one you'll ever need to make use of." She began to walk away.

Hurt at the words, with goosebumps crossing the back of his hand, Ezio called out, " _Aspetta!_ I wasn't ready. I was planning on being really charming. And funny!" He clasped his hands together. "Can I just have a second chance?"

The girl's lips turned upwards in a slight smile, but she just turned and kept walking.

Federico laughed as Ezio dropped his hands, shrugging to himself. "Oh well..." But he couldn't ignore the feeling on the back of his hand, or the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Federico walked towards his little brother. "Ezio, all is not lost. You made her smile! She will remember you now."

Ezio grinned. The feeling on his hand and in his heart was too strong to ignore. "No, I can still fix this. I'll follow her a ways, see where she lives." Federico shook his head in amusement.

Ezio weaved through the crowds, his eyes locked on the beautiful girl. He stayed out of her sight, blending in with the people moving about. She walked in between two buildings, then back into the crowds. She stopped, looking behind her. Her eyes landed on Ezio for a split second, but he quickly leaned against a wall, turning his head to look at a group of people exchanging gossip.

He was close enough to hear her say to herself, "Can it be? No, it's not possible, just my imagination."

He turned his head to look at her again. He waited until she was slightly further away, then started tailing her again. She turned down an alley. He followed her. He jumped up a few crates and on to a wooden beam. Throughout the alley were more beams, which he jumped across, directly above her now. Thankfully, she didn't hear the creak of each one as he landed.

She stopped, looking behind her again, apparently still feeling like someone was following her. He pulled himself up to a roof. She stood still for a minute, then turned back around, heading up a few steps. He jumped across to the next roof, then down on to another beam. All the while, the words on his hand were practically buzzing. He felt warm and happy and he _loved_ the feeling.

He kept following her from above, leaping from rooftop to rooftop and beam to beam. Ezio stood on the edge of one roof, watching as she walked towards one of the houses. He jumped into a pile of leaves below him, poking his head out and making sure she couldn't see him. The fuzzy feeling in his chest and on his hand got even stronger, making him feel warm.

As she made her way up to the door, an all-too-familiar figure stepped in front of it, blocking her way. Vieri. Ezio wrinkled his nose. The girl sighed, exasperated. "I told you, I'm not interested."

Vieri nodded. " _Sì_. But I am."

The girl pushed him away with one hand, moving towards the door again. "Get in line."

Vieri, however, grabbed her wrist, turning her around and pressing her against the door. "I think not, _amore mio._ I've decided I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own."

Oh _hell_ no.

Ezio left his hiding spot, approaching Vieri. Vieri narrowed his eyes, still holding the girl. " _Cane rognoso._ What do you want here? This has nothing to do with you."

Ezio smirked. "Nice to see you too, Vieri. I think you're disturbing this young lady's day."

Vieri let go of the girl, stalking towards Ezio with a scowl. Before the other boy could react, Ezio's fist connected with his jaw. He landed multiple blows, countering the other's pathetic attempts to attack. Ezio cornered him against the door, punching over and over until Vieri raised his hands in surrender.

The other boy then backed away, fuming. "You will pay for interfering. Your whole family will!" Vieri spat on the ground, then raced away.

Ezio turned to the girl, as the amazing feeling on his hand and in his entire body got even better. The girl smiled softly. "Thank you," she said. "That was very kind of you."

Ezio smiled, wider than he intended, but he just couldn't help it. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I am now... You asked for my name earlier. It's Cristina."

Ezio bowed. " _Piacere,_ Cristina! I'm Ezio."

Cristina grinned. "Well, Ezio." Oh, how he _loved_ the sound of her saying his name. "Looks like you got yourself a second chance."

She kissed his cheek and walked away. He inhaled sharply, lifting his hand and looking at the back of it. Sure, enough, bold black words were there, reading "What." Goosebumps prickled along the words, accompanied by a pleasurable tingle.

Ezio couldn't wait to tell Federico he found his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue is from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. If there are any typos I missed, I apologize.


	3. Buon giorno!

Ezio had woken up to new words wrapping around his leg. He didn't bother reading them, though. Soulmate or not, he knew he would never be able to love anyone the way he had loved Cristina. Even now, he was still reminded by the scars on the back of his hand, spelling "What."

Speaking to the young man on the boat, though, he relaxed, not as nervous about the possibility of meeting his new soulmate. What did it matter anyway?

"I have so much work to return to," the young man said, "but it is good to be home."

Ezio raised his eyebrow. "Work? When I was your age, my interests were..." at that moment, he spotted the woman on the ship. She wore a green dress that complimented her greatly, with beautiful skin and red hair. "Were mainly... _Salve._ "

The woman didn't seem to hear him, though. The other man shook his head in amusement. "Incredible. I am surprised you got anything done."

"As was my mother."

As Ezio moved to get off the ship, the man put his hand on his shoulder. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, _Beyefendi._ I hope you find something to hold your interest here."

Ezio smirked, turning his neck to glance at the woman again. "I have faith I will."

Once the three of them were off the ship, Ezio heard something fall and turned around, seeing that the woman had dropped one of her books. The other man bowed his head slightly. " _Yardim edebilir miyim Efendim?"_

The woman smiled. " _Grazie,_ dear boy."

The man picked up the book, taking the other one that was in her arms. "A scholar and a gentleman," Ezio said. "You are full of surprises."

The man chuckled. "Very few, my friend. _Eksik Olmayin!_ "

~~o~~

Ezio walked down the steps of the bookstore, looking around. A woman walked in front of him, a stack of books in her arm. He blinked in surprise; it was the same woman from the ship.

She nodded her head in welcome, smiling. " _Buon giorno! Merhaba!_ Please come in."

A shiver ran up his leg and his eyes widened. As she set down her books, Ezio stealthily checked. Sure enough, goosebumps were crossing over the words.

The woman bumped into a counter, knocking down a few books. "Ah! Excuse the clutter. I have not had time to tidy up since my trip." She bent down to pick up the small mess. Ezio cautiously approached who was apparently his soulmate, his skin prickling with every step.

He crouched down to help her. "You sailed from Rhodes, no?"

The woman nodded, then tilted her head slightly. " _Sì._ How did you know?"

Feeling very warm, his leg tickling, he stood up. "We were on the same ship. I am Ezio Auditore."

The woman stood up, eyeing him warily. "Sofia Sartor." Ezio thought that was a very beautiful name for her. "Have we met?"

"We have now. May I have a look around?"

Sofia nodded, setting her books back down. " _Prego._ Most of my best tomes are in the back." She sat down at her desk, grabbing a quill and dipping it in her inkwell. Ezio looked around, glancing at her occasionally and feeling another rush of warmth each time he did.

"It is nice to meet another Italian in this district," she said. "Most keep to the Venetian quarter and Galata."

Ezio switched to his second sight, eyes searching for his target as he tried to ignore the extreme amount of prickling he felt on his leg. " _Altrettanto._ I assumed the Ottoman war with Venezia would have driven most of you away.

"I lived here with my parents when I was a girl." He liked hearing her voice-his soulmate's voice. He wanted to keep her talking. "The war pushed us out, but I always knew I would return."

Unable to think of anything else to talk about, he kept searching. Finally, Ezio caught sight of what he wanted. He approached it, crouching down.

Her voice sounded behind him, "Have you found anything interesting?" She gasped as the hidden door opened. " _Mio Dio!_ Who put that there?" She crouched down. " _Incredibile._ Where does it lead?"

"Why don't we find out?"

Sofia stared at him for a minute, eyebrow raised. "Who are you, _messere?_ "

He smirked. "Only the most interesting man in your life."

Her cheeks went a light pink. That's when he saw the words. They were on her shoulder, most of it covered by her dress. Although he couldn't read the full sentence, he could see " _You sail-"_

Those words were, too, covered by goosebumps. That was all it took for him to know that he really wasn't just imagining things.

She scoffed. " _Ah, che presuntuoso!_ "

Ezio grinned. " _A presto,_ Sofia. I will return in a moment."

He slipped through the hidden door, feeling her eyes on him as he did. And he, too, blushed.

~~o~~

Ezio re-entered the bookstore through the hidden door. He approached Sofia, the prickling on his leg returning and making him blush only slightly from the feeling. She got up from her chair, smiling. " _Salve,_ Ezio. That took some time. What did you find?"

Ezio held up the map. "Something that may interest you."

Sofia leaned over the counter as he spread it open to show her. Her eyes brightened, widening slightly (which sent yet another shiver across his leg). " _Mio Dio, che meraviglia!_ " She placed her finger on the map. "And here is my shop!"

Ezio pointed at the map as well. "Look at the margins."

She leaned in closer. "Strange symbols. And these are titles of books." Her eyes widened more. "Rare books! A few of these have not been seen for more than a millennium."

"Niccolò Polo hid these books around the city. This map should tell us where."

Sofia observed him, smirking. "Hmm. You are beginning to interest me. Vaguely."

He felt his leg practically vibrate when she said that. "From what I can tell, I need to find these three books first. They may contain clues to locate the rest of these..." He held up the seal, watching as her eyes widened again.

" _Molto curioso."_

"Another was found beneath Topkapi Palace, but there is still time to reach the others."

Sofia raised her eyebrow. "Found by whom?"

Ezio wrinkled his nose slightly. "Men who do not read. Sofia, can you decipher this map? Help me find these books?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Can I borrow them when you are finished?"

Ezio felt like screaming 'Of course!' and kissing her right then and there because of how that made the words on his leg feel, but he had more self control than that. He decided on, "We will work something out."

They smirked at each other before Ezio turned to leave, his leg still twitching.

He wrote to Claudia about how he had found his second soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue is from Assassin's Creed: Revelations. If there are any typos I missed, I apologize.


End file.
